The New Girl
by dazzled-by-jacob
Summary: Bella Swan recently moves to Forks to live with her dad, Charlie. One day while hiking Bella experiences something she will never forget and meets someone that will change her life. bad summary! bellaxjacob. T , just to be safe. ON HIATUS-READ MY PROFIL
1. Prologue

**A/N guys this is my first fanfic, its probably gunna be bad D: but its my first! **

* * *

Their eyes were crimson red, their hands turned into claws.

The black cloaks trailed behind them, and the wind blew, revealing their faces.

They were pale, their skin almost translucent. I started to panic as they were advancing faster than before. My heart sped up, i started to get dizzy. I tried backing away. I turned around and they were there also. I was caged in, they were going to kill me, whatever these people were.

One of them grabbed hold of me from behind, I froze, I couldn't breathe or speak.

Then I heard it, a faint growl and yelling just as everything was turning black.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N This chapter is going to be longer. so i hope you like it. remember, its my first so im still learning**

**I wish i owned Twilight, but the amazing Steph Myer does.**

Everything was coming back now, I was awake. I didn't know where i was or what happened. All I knew was there was someone holding me, and they must have been strong too. They held me tight against their body. They were warm too, almost as if his heat was radiating off his body.

I opened my eyes and looked around, I was right, there was someone holding me. I looked up at him, he had russet colored skin and long black, shiny hair pulled into a pony tail. He looked about 16 or 17 years old. I sensed he could tell i was awake and he set me carefully on the ground. I just sat there dumbfounded about what was going on.

He just kept standing there, i could tell the sun was coming out because along the shape of his head was golden rays of sun.

The silence countined for sometime unitl i finally spoke up,

"Thanks," i mumbled.

" Uh you're welcome." He sounded about as confused as i was.

"um, what happened back there?" I still did not know what happened, and i was still confused.

He looked at me and said, " uh well, thats kinda hard to explain."

"who are you? Just...just, whats going on?" i started to get up and realized i was dizzy and very uncoordinated.

Just as i was about to fall again, his arms grabbed hold of me and locked me into another steel grip against his heated body. He held me there for a few seconds, then he set me on the ground again.

Too many thoughts and questions were flying through my brain, I was so confused about what happened, what could have happened, and who or what were those people back there?

He cleared his throat.

" I'm Jacob Black. I remember you from when we were little, we used to make mud pies while our dads went fishing. I live down in La Push, at the Reservation, to answer your question."

"Jacob, how old are you?"

" 16." he said with a smug smile on his face.

If I thought it was confused before, I was even more confused now.

I was still sitting on the ground and he plopped down next to me, it was then i realized that he only had on shorts and no shirt. He was muscular, very very muscular. He had pretty big biceps too. He was staring off into the sky, then he noticed me looking at him. He looked even smugger than before.

I peered into his eyes. His were warm and inviting, almost as if I was in a trance when I looked into them. He looked back into mine, I was lost.

He turned away after a few minutes, looking uncomfortable.

He let out a dry cough, " Uh we should probably get going, its about to get dark soon."

Before I knew it, he was standing holding out his hand to help me up. I smiled and took his hand. This time when i stood up I was not dizzy and i could walk without him holding me.

I took out my cellphone and looked at the time, shit, it was almost time for when Charlie was going to get home.

" How are we suppost to get home?"

" Uh, the Rez is through the woods about that way." He pointed through the thick trees.

* * *

We walked what seemed like hours, I kept checking my phone, 5 mintues until Charlie is suppost to get home.

" Jacob?"

"Call me Jake, and yea?"

" My dad is suppost to get home in like 5 minutes. And it looks like were nowhere near anywhere."

" Alrighty, can I borrow your phone then?"

" Sure, here" I handed over my phone, and he seemed like he was having a hard time hitting the buttons since his hands were huge.

He finally hit all the buttons he needed to. I assumed he was calling someone to pick us up. He started talking to whoever was on the phone. " Uh hi Dad..... uh yea, i got a quesiton, can Bella Swan come over? I met up with her while hiking and well yea.... ok..alright.  
sure, sure. bye Dad! "

He fumbles for the end button and hands me back my phone.

" I called my Dad and he said that your dad is there cause some game is on and he said it would be fine for you to come over and hang out for a while i guess."

I thought this over and this person who I just met wanted to invite me to hang out, and apparently our dads were bestfriends? Oh what the heck?

" Sure i guess?"

He seemed to like that idea cause a big smile spread his face. I was about to take another step when I tripped and was about to fall face forward, but he caught me, AGAIN. Damn, this boy has fast reflexes.

He set me on my feet again and I was blushing about 20 shades of red. He just laughed at me.

"Wow Bella, you sure got some problems with footwork."

I stared at him and stood there with my hands on my hips. After he heard i wasn't following he turned around and looked at me.

"What are you waiting for?"

I just stayed there. He came over to me and was inches from me. He came closer, our bodies were touching, and he was tall. 6 '7 maybe? I stared up at him. He stood there with his hands across his chest and looked down.

" I'm not moving." I stated.

"Fine then," He smiled

He then picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I screamed and slapped his back.

" JACOB BLACK! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! " I kept hitting him and he just laughed and smiled.

He finally set me down when we were on the outskirts of the woods near roads. Civilation finally!

He set me down but he didn't stop holding onto me. We were inches away, I looked up at him to look into his eyes. Again, i felt like I was in a trance, they were so gorgeous and warm. He looked right back into mine, and another huge grin spread against his face. Something was happening and I could feel it, he must have felt it too cause he then looked back down at me then let me go. I felt cold once he stopped holding me, I missed his warmth against mine.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- sorry for the late update. Busy busy busy, school stinks. BUT! IM ON VACATION THIS WEEK! WOOOOT! I'll try and update more often but lots and lots of homework D: Also sorry its short, I just wanted to get it up here. and there might be some grammatical errors too. SORRY!**

* * *

We walked for a few more minutes then we were in the backyard of a tiny red house. Jacob led the way into the backdoor. I heard yelling and whooping coming from a loud T.V. Charlie's favorite team must be winning again.

He led me through a tiny kitchen and into a livingroom with a big T.V. it looked as if the t.v took up almost the whole wall in the tiny space.

Charlie noticed me walk in and a small smile broke through his face, "Hey Bells," he said, " this is Billy, Jake's Dad."

Then a man looking like Jacob except older wheeled his way over to me, he pulled me into a hug, but it was ackwardly positioned.

"Bella! Its been too long since i've seen you! Jake has been wanting to see you too." he spoke, he had a soft voice.

I turned around and looked at him with my eyebrows raised and saw Jake looking at his Dad saying with his eyes, 'really dad? Thanks a lot' He noticed i was looking and he blushed. I blushed and giggled. Wow, I think thats the first time someone made me giggle, ever!

I didn't know that Jake has known me almost forever, I must really have a bad memory.

" Hey Billy, it's about time we head out fishin'. The games over, my team won, pay up old man!" Charlie said that as he was gathering up all the fishing stuff they needed.

Billy snorted and said, "Who you callin' old?"

Billy started chasing Charlie out the door in his chair threatening to run over his foot. I laughed, they must really be good friends.

"Uh, so, what do you want to do now?" Jake asked.

"I dont know really, how about we go for another walk?"

This seemed like an odd thing to do especially becuase we just walked for about 5 hours in the woods.

"Sure, sure. But we should probably make it some place where you can't trip." he laughed at me.

I shot him daggers with my eyes. He laughed at that too.

"Lead the way then Sir." I said as I curtseyed low.

"Why, yes Miss, I will." He said as he bowed and then held out his elbow for me to take.

I took his elbow and we walked and laughed our way to the beach. Jake seems like a nice guy, I really like him and i feel instantely attached to him.

We came up to the beach and he let go of my arm and took my hand. I loved the feeling of his hand in mine, I felt warm and safe whenever hes near me.

He turned around and looked at me right in the eyes, I got lost in them. I couldnt look away, I moved closer to him and our bodies were touching, I felt the heat radiating off his body. He leaned down and I stood up on my tippy toes to be at the same height.

Our faces were so close, I inhaled his scent I felt intoxicated. This time I leaned up and I stared at his mouth and he licked his lips, I wanted so badly to kiss him right at this moment. Before I knew it he........

**A/N CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAH! REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND KEEP ME WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I told some of you that I would update Thursday but I surprised you in updating today!!  
Many thanks to Bella'Swan'22 , XxxthelonelyblackwolfxxX , jacob black rulez , goldengirl162 , Afflictioneclipsebyglory and others for the alerts and the very very kind reviews. **

_Previously...._

_Our faces were so close, I inhaled his scent I felt intoxicated. This time I leaned up and I stared at his mouth and he licked his lips, I wanted so badly to kiss him right at this moment. Before I knew it he........ _

Was he going to kiss me? I know I wanted it and I could tell he did too...

I was just about to close the gap between us when I heard a howl.

Jake pulled away and his face fell. He looked worried about something....

"Aw shit,why now? not in like 20 minutes?" he was visibly sad about something.

"Jake, whats going on?" his expression scared me.

"Uh um nothing...will you wait here for a while? I got something urgent and I just remembered...it was something I promised Billy." He said and he was pulling away from me. I suddenly felt cold and I wanted his arms back around me.

"Um sure, I guess. Bye?"

"Bye Bella, wait here... I might be able to explain later."

He looked at me once again before running off into the woods. I felt cold, I needed to feel his warmth again. I saw a flash of light that came from the woods Jake just ran into. I was intrigued so I followed. I probably shouldn't have cause Char- I mean Dad, told me I shouldn't go into the woods cause you never know whats out there. And my clumsyness probably wouldn't help either. I could trip over a flat surface by not even walking...

I decided to follow the light into the woods anyway.

I walked not knowing where I was going. I followed noises and rustles coming from farther ahead.

I came up to a clearing, but it wasnt the same one from before. Completly differnet, it was darker and many more tall trees surrounded it. I saw something move and I followed it. There was a small pile of clothes in front of a tree stump. Thats weird i thought?

When I finally saw where the noises and movement came from I was shocked.

There were 7 wolves all in a circle, each one had a different shiny coat.

I hid behind a tree and tried to slow down my erratic heartbeat.

But what I saw shocked me most of all, Jake was sitting in the middle of the circle, with his head in his hands and he was worried but he still seamed happy.

I took a small step forward and just my luck my foot got stuck on a tree stump and I fell and landed with a big thump on the cold forest floor.

I looked up and saw seven pairs of furry eyes staring at me, and one pair of Jake's.

"BELLA!" he boomed

"Uhh?" I tried to step forward again and this time I fell harder and I saw the wolves and Jake standing over me before everything went black......

**A/N 2 ANOTHER CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAH!  
Bella seems to fall down a lot huh? :D **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D If you review i will give you a smiley face sticker :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to _*drumroll* _**

** Bella'swan'22 for being a continuous reviewer and giving me a shout-out at her AMAZING! story "The Werewolf Girl" its awesome, you should read it :D **

**and Jacob Black Rulez for being another AMAZING! reviewer! love you guys!!!**

**ANYWHO! LETS GET TO THE STORY NOW! :D**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY!_

_I looked up and saw seven pairs of furry eyes staring at me, and one pair of Jake's._

_"BELLA!" he boomed_

_"Uhh?" I tried to step forward again and this time I fell harder and I saw the wolves and Jake standing over me before everything went black......_

* * *

I was completely losing my mind. I couldn't have seem Jake and seven wolves[italics] around him. I've only know him for a day but I instantely could tell that something was not right with him, and he was hiding a big secret from me.

I felt something cold drench my face. It stung along with the cold air around me.

I was slowly coming back from my last blackout fall.

I carefully opened my eyes. Peeking out from one eye, the bright sun burned.

How long was I out for?

I opened both my eyes and I heard sighs of relief all around me. I sat up too fast and I had a wave of dizziness almost forcing me to fall back down. Damn does my head hurt... wait? Where was I? The beach?

I sat up again, but slowly this time. I looked around and I saw eight muscular, very muscular, and copper skinned teenage boys. I wanted to find Jake so he could tell me whats going on.

Someone cleared their throat bringing me out of my thinking state.

"Are you alright?" their voice was pubescent.

I looked around trying to see who the voice came from. It came from a scrawny, well not scrawny[italics] but less muscular as the others. He had black shiny hair like all the others did. Why the hell did all these boys look the same?

"Um yea I think I am, but I have to go now." I stammered as I quickly stood up trying to leave.

I got up and ran, all I heard was the sound of muted yelling of my name trying to get me to come back. I ran into something hard. I looked up and it was Jake. He was staring down at me with shock and comfusion. I tried to push my way past him but he stood firm in his place and stopped me from running away of what I knew we had to discuss.

I wanted to leave but I felt like I could never run away from him.

"Jake, let me go !"

He just stood there shaking his head no. Then he started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I was mad now, mad that he wouldn't let me go home and becuase he was laughing at whatever the fuck was so funny!

"Bella! You're not even going to ask what you saw and what happened?" he calmed down now but he still had a goofy grin on his face.

"NO! I don't really care right now, I really just want to get as far away as you as possible!" my heart broke and I said that. I never wanted to be away from him. Ever.

His face fell when I said that. He just stood there and I took the opportunity to leave and get as far away from there, no matter how badly it hurt my heart.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I left the Reservation. I didn't know how far away La Push was from my house. I just kept walking and walking.

* * *

I walked for a little while more until I heard tires screech behind me, I whipped around fast and I saw my Dad running out of the car towards me.

"Bells! I nearly had a heart attack when Jake told me that you left off running crying." He pulled me into a tight embrace and I felt better just not being alone anymore.

"Dad, Dad. Its ok, im fine. I'm just...homesick," I can't believe I was lying straight to his face. " I just miss Mom, thats all. I'm fine"

His facial expression changed and he had a big sigh of relief.

"Ok," he let me go and finished, "are you hungry? Do you want to go to the Diner?"

"Yea, I am a little hungry I guess. Lets go."

He seemed happy I finally said yes for once, not to mention that before he ate almost every meal there. We walked to his cruiser and he drove to the Diner.

* * *

It was getting late and I was sitting in my room and I decided to email Mom really quickly then go to sleep.

I emailed her saying that I was all settled and I was loving it in Forks, despite the rain. It wasn't a complete lie, I did like being here but not the rain.

I was getting ready for bed and I was about to close and lock my window when I peered out and saw a figure standing at the entrance of the woods. I blinked and the figure was gone. I was exahased and thought that my mind was playing tricks, so I just shrugged it off and climbed into my bed.

And that was the first night I drempt of Jake and the Wolves.

**A/N - I updated a LOT this week and I might not be allowed to update that often. I promise that i won't make you wait a month for every update.**

**Well anywho! REVIEW_REVIEW_REVIEW_REVIEW_! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for the amazingg reviews! I love every single one of you who review and added my story to alerts or favorites.  
Bella'Swan'22 - thanks sooo much for the amazing reviews and the shout outs. Read her amazing story The Werewolf Girl.  check it out! :D **

**DISCLAIMER : I wish I owned Twilight. The super Steph Meyer does :) **

* * *

I woke up feeling worse. Maybe I was coming down with something?

I groggily got out of bed and went to take a shower. I recalled some of the previous things that has happened to me since coming here : rescued by Jake from something, meeting Jake, the almost kiss, the animals in the woods, me passing out, running away from Jake, and the figure at the woods.

All the events have to do with Jake, I still feel heartbroken about leaving him there.

Then I thought about my dreams last night, the ones where I drempt of him and the animals, and I played it over in my head.

_I was spying on Jake in the woods again. Except he walked farther and farther than before. He walked to the meadow where he saved me that first day. I tried to hide as best I could. He stood in the center, directly under a ray of light. He was channeling something, he must have been doing some kind of Quilette Ritual that I didn't know about._

_Then the light dissapeared and Jake knealed to his grass saying something. He quickly stood up and his whole body shook his spine was hunching over and his hands were in fists at his sides. His face was angry. Then his whole body errupted and he was now in the shape of a giant wolf, his clothes were in shreds all around him. I was shocked and scared. Just then he let out a long and high pitched howl and six other wolves jumped from the trees. And one was still in normal form, he was just like the others, a little less muscular and shorter than Jake. The dressed one stepped forward and the others bowed their heads in responce to him there. He said something that I couldn't hear and Jake stepped over to him and bowed his head again. I heard my name from the Leader of the wolves I guessed. I could barely make out what they were saying, the last word I heard before I woke up was. Imprint._

* * *

I was all ready and dressed for my first day of school at Forks High. I was nervous becuase I didn't know what to expect, I barely met anyone here besides a few people on the Reservation, but I already knew they would go to the High School there instead.

Charlie already left for work but he wished me luck and told me to get there early because I needed to get my new schedule and list of classes.

* * *

School went okay, I met a nice girl named Angela, and two annoying ones names Jessica and Lauren (**A/N**. i dont like those two people XD) All the guys treated me like I was some goddess or something? Mike was....well.... i don't know how to describe him? (**A/N** XD)Maybe persistent? Eric and Tyler were okay I guess, but same as Mike was.

But there was this one group of people that didn't seem like everyone else did. Angela told me they were the Cullens, and they were adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. All of them are together excpet Edward. Edward also sat next to me in Biology, he didn't talk at all, he seems like a loner and he always seems to want to get into your head. He completely ignored me and I was happy. I defiantely do not want to be friends with a ginger!

Other than that, everything was fine, nothing embarasing happened, I just fell down a few times, nothing major.

* * *

Charlie was suppost to be getting home soon so I decided to start making dinner. He came home just as I was taking it out of the oven.

"How was school today Bells?"

"Eh, it was good I guess. Not terrible."

"Thats good, well the game is on soon, so I better go." he said as he was standing up.

"Sure, I'll clean up here."

I finished cleaning and I was walking upstairs to start my homework when I heard my cell phone ringing. Not bothering to check the caller ID, I quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Um, its uh me, Jake. I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" he seemed nervous about this.

I quickly walked into my room and closed the door.

"Sure." I let out a sigh as I plopped down on my bed.

" Uh, I don't think that this is a phone conversation? Do you want to hang out tomorrow after school? It, uh, might be safer if we did it in person than over the phone," he seemed nervous about my answer, " so, do you wanna?"

I quickly thought about the events I would have tomorrow, nothing I guess.

"Sure Jake, but I have to go, homework calls."

He sighed on the other line " Ok cool. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

He waited for a few seconds before hanging up, I loved hearing him breath.

I finished my homework quickly and I was about to close the window when I saw something at the entrance of the woods again. It dissapeared quickly again. My mind must be playing tricks on me again, or I was tired again. But I double-checked to make sure my window was locked before I fell asleep.

This time, I drempt of Jake, _My Jake._

* * *

**A/N *GASP* _MY JAKE_ :D Many of you asked who the 'figure' was, you will just have to wait and see. :D **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N hello readers. it took me a while to update because i went back to school, then i got really sick, and then my computer was having trouble. from now on i will only be able to update about once a week because school sucks the life out of me. it will probably be on the weekends or days when i don't have that much to do. Thank you to some readers for giving me amazing reviews [sorry i couldn't respond to them, my email was not letting me open them. i always try to respond] and the people who added me to their favorite authors and alerts! thanks so much!!!**

**ITS STORY TIME KIDDIES!**

Previously......

_I finished my homework quickly and I was about to close the window when I saw something at the entrance of the woods again. It dissapeared quickly again. My mind must be playing tricks on me again, or I was tired again. But I double-checked to make sure my window was locked before I fell asleep._

_This time, I drempt of Jake, My Jake. _

* * *

I woke up feeling like today was going to be a good day. I was going to see Jake after school today, and talk about whatever the hell is going on.

I quickly got ready and left for school. As I was heading out to my truck i slipped and fell on my ass, landing hard. It hurt but i walked it off. I opened up my truck and tried turning it on but it wouldn't start. I tried multiple times until i gave up and decided to walk, i mean its not that far right?

I walked down the road, about halfway there a silver volvo sped past me leaving a gust of wind in my face. One girl, pixie like looked straight at me with a weird look on her face. The volvo did a quick U-Turn and pulled up right beside me. The girl peeked her head out and she started talking to me.

"Your Bella Swan right?" her voice was musical and chrisp.

"Yea, I am." I didn't know why they were talking to me.

"Want a ride? Its suppost to rain and I wouldn't want you to trip and fall, or get run over by a car or something." she seemed eager to give me a ride. Edward, the one in my biology class was sitting in the front driving, his eyes staring directly ahead at the road. The other boy, the blonde haired one was sitting in the front just looking bored.

"Sure, I guess." I walked over to the car and the girl already had the back door open, ushiring me in.

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper, my boyfriend ; and thats Edward." she said pointing to each one. Jasper turned around and saluted. Edward was staring at me, glaring even. He quickly turned around and sped off to school.

When we pulled up to the school people gave me weird looks as I was closing the Cullens car door. I ignored them and quickly walked into the school to avoid the pouring rain. I was met with Angela at the front door and we walked to our first class together.

While walking through the school I quickly texted Jake.

_J, Can you pick me up after school? somethings wrong with the truck, i got a ride from friends._  
_-B _

The bell was just about to ring and I stepped into homeroom and taking my seat next to Angela, when my phone vibrated in my pocket,

_B,_  
_Sure Bells, i will check it out to see if anythings wrong._  
_-J _

* * *

School passed by fast and i was in the last period of the day, Biology.

I took my seat and i was surprised to see Edward there, hes usually the last one to arrive. I looked over and he was glaring at me again. Seirously, why the hell is he glaring at me?

Not knowing what to say i blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?!"

He cleared his throat and decreasing his glare he said, " I don't know, I guess i'm just trying to figure you out." his voice was like Alice's, crisp and musical.

I looked at his questioningly and turned away when the teacher walked into the classroom. He gave us our classwork for the day and we were suppost to work with whoever is at your table.

Edward turned toward me and said, "Lets get to work then."

We both did what we were assigned to and we finished early, because I already did this Lab before and Edward seemed to understand it better than me. I decided to figure out whats with him.

"Thanks for the ride this morning."

He turned towards me, "Your welcome Bella, we wouldn't want you to get hurt or have to walk that long way."

"Uh, yea......" confused. When will the bell ring so i can finally leave and see Jake.

Thankfully he kept quiet for the rest of the period and when the bell rang I quickly gathered my things and put them in my bag. I tried to walk away but my foot got caught on my chair and i was waiting for the impact with the ground when cold arms grabbed me and pulled me up. I looked up to see who caught me and I stared right into the topaz eyes of Edward. They seemed golden and shined in the light.

He let me go and helped me walk out of class. We walked through the crowded hallways together.

"What plans do you have later Bella?" he asked looking at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, uh, hanging out with a friend, nothing special." I said as he opened the door for me.

He turned to me and he looked sad. I stood at the top of the few steps and looked over trying to find Jake. I spotted him and I started walking towards his with Edward still following me. I came close enough and Jake spotted me and ran over to me. He enveloped me into a bear hug and I felt at home in his arms.

I felt his body go rigid and looked up at him, he was glaring at Edward. Edward was glaring right back.

"Lets go Bells." Jake said pulling me towards his rabbit.

"Ok. Bye Edward." i spoke as i was walking away.

He just stood there rigid staring at Jake and me walking away.

Jake opened the car door for me and he ran over to climb into the car.

I laughed at the picture infront of me, Jake was sitting in the car, the seat pushed all the way back and his knees were still rammed against the dashboard. And his head was hitting the roof of the car, making a little indentation that would be visible as a bump from the outside.

He noticed me laughing and looked confused.

"Whats so funny Bells?"

"Nothing," i was still laughing and i was now gasping for air, "You are way too tall for this car!"

He chuckled, "Yea, i know."

The rest of the ride was silent. We pulled up to his house and he cut the engine.

He turned towards me, " Bella, I think theres something we need to talk about." His face was completely serious, I suddenly got nervous.

* * *

**A/N - review! hope you liked it!! **

**review**review_**review**_


	8. Chapter 7

A/N : I said i was going to try and update once a week. That might be hard, but i will probably be updating only on the weekends. i promise i will always try and update as soon as possible. This chapter seems a little shitty to me, but thats probably because its so short. Well whatever, hope you people like. xoxo

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Whats so funny Bells?"_

_"Nothing," i was still laughing and i was now gasping for air, "You are way too tall for this car!"_

_He chuckled, "Yea, i know."_

_The rest of the ride was silent. We pulled up to his house and he cut the engine._

_He turned towards me, " Bella, I think theres something we need to talk about." His face was completely serious, I suddenly got nervous. _

* * *

What did we need to talk about? What was going on here?

"Jake, what do we need to talk about?" i stuttered.

"What do you mean what do we need to talk about? Bella, have you not witnessed what has been going on between us? Why you and i feel this way?" his face softened

"Jake, what are you talking about? I'm confused, and your kind of scaring me." he was scaring me actually.

He sighed. I could tell he was sad cause my heart ached to see him this way.

"Bella, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like do you not feel it?"

"Jake, feel what?" i frankly did not know what was going on here, but i wanted to find out now.

"Bella, the pull. The attraction, the way it makes me feel when i see you, the way your smile brightens up my day, and how your sweet laugh is the most beautiful music i will ever hear."

Holy shit, what was he saying to me?

My heart swelled up with love and i thought it would overflow. This amazing, god like man was talking to me this way and i thought i was about to die.

"Jake, i can't - i mean , i don't - " i quickly stammered for words to say, " I think i'm going to be sick."

I quickly ran out of the car and dashed into the forest. I luckily didn't trip and I was in the forest before i fell to my knees and hurled up whatever i had eaten in the last 24 hours.

I heard Jake run after me quickly and i could feel his warmth by my side and rubbing his warm hand soothingly up and down my back.

My face was streamed with tears as my throat screamed with the pain from the stomach acids. I couldn't bear to turn and look at Jake. He can't see me like this, i won't let him.

"Bella, are you feeling ok? Do you want to go home?" he was worried. I didn't want him feeling like this for me.

I nodded weakly and he held me by my elbows steading me. I couldn't really walk since i was still sobbing and he swooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the woods and back to his car.

Jake looked worried. I didn't know why i got sick and why i was so afraid or him telling me the truth.

He set me gently down into the passanger seat and he dashed over to his own door. He shifted over and buckled me up since i was feeling so weak. He started the car and sped out of the Rez and quickly got onto the highway heading towards Forks.

I leaned my head onto the window and dozed off.

Jake whipped out him phone and started dialing someones number,

"Hey Charlie, yea its me Jake. Bella's not feeling good and i'm going to take her home. Do you mind if i stay with her until you come home?"

I heard him close the phone and sigh, his hand reached over and took hold of mine gently. I loved the warmth he always gave me.

I felt the car slow to a stop and i heard the gravel crunch under the tires.

Jake nudged me softly.

"Bell, were home. I'm going to stay with you until your dad comes home ok?" his voice was so soft and sweet at that moment i could barely think straight.

I just nodded weakly and he ran over and opened the door and scooped me up in his warm strong arms bridal style.

"Bell, wheres the key?" he said.

I pointed to the welcome mat and i felt him move slightly and pick up the key and open the door. He shut the door behind him and started to carry me up the stairs to my bedroom. He gently opened my door, walked over to my bed and carefully set me down and pulled the covers over me tucking me in like a little child, and thats exactly how i felt.

I was half asleep and the minutes passed. Jake settled into the rocking chair in the corner and watched me. He pulled out his phone and i heard him dial someones number.

"Sam? I - I can't tell her about it yet.

She got sick and threw up, everything.

Do you think the imprint is hurting her by me not telling?

I will come over when her dad gets home.

Uh, he should get home in like an hour or so. Ok, later"

Sam? Who is Sam? Whats an imprint? All these thoughts swim frantically in my head as i fully felt sleep over take me.

**a/n 2 : review please? i didn't get as many reviews as i would have liked, but whatever. Review please? more reviews i get the more often i update :D  
xoxo **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for the lack of updates and the length of this chapter. Im sorry, i have been really really busy. **

"Sam? I - I can't tell her about it yet. She got sick and threw up, everything.

_Do you think the imprint is hurting her by me not telling?_  
_I will come over when her dad gets home._  
_Uh, he should get home in like an hour or so. Ok, later"_  
_Sam? Who is Sam? Whats an imprint? All these thoughts swim frantically in my head as i fully felt sleep over take me._

* * *

_  
_

JPOV.

Bella was asleep so i jumped out her window so i could phase and go see Sam and ask him some questions.

I dashed to the tree line and walked a few yards in, i knew who was on patrols now and it was Sam and Jared.

I took my clothes off and attached them to the cord around my ankle and let the phase take place. I felt the pressure change and i was on four feet and running straight to La Push territory.

* * *

I relieved Jared when i got there so i could ask Sam the questions alone.

_{ITALICS} Jake, what do we need to talk about?" Sam said,_  
_"Bella."_

_"Ahh, i see. Did you tell her yet?" Sam asked._

_"No, i was today but she got sick and threw up. I wanted to though." i sighed._

_"What do you mean she threw up?" Sam seemed worried._

_"I don't know, we were sitting in my car, i talked to her about whats going on. I asked her if she felt the same thing. The next thing i know, shes running out of the car and throwing up in the woods. Why is that bad?" i got worried if it ment something or not._

_"Show me the scene. Now." His Alpha voice sent sudders down my spine and i willingly complied._

_I showed him the whole scene, and told him what was going on in my mind too._

_A few seconds passed and Sam sighed._

_"Sam, what does it mean?" i was worried if something might happen to Bella._

_"I don't know, but let me go ask the Elders to see what they say." he said._

_"Whens the closest time you can see them?" i wish i knew what was going on._

_"Next week."_

_My heart sank into my stomach._

_"What should i do though Sam?" i whispered._

_"You have to stay away from her," I was about to say something when he silenced me, "if you are around her too much, it could make her sicker."_

Sam then phased back and he ran off, probably to give me time to think.

I didn't want to spend a week away from My Bella.


End file.
